Modern Love
by spooksfan08
Summary: Gene is worried, but doesnt know what to do. Alex thinks she has something to prove. 3rd in the 2010 series which means all characters from A2A and LOM are fair game!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kudos and the BBC own all things Ashes to Ashes and Life On Mars. David Bowie owns the song title. No copyright infringement intended.**

**My name is Alex Drake. Beyond that, your guess is as good as mine.**

**MODERN LOVE**

Molly hated Mondays; first two lessons were double maths. Quadratic equations - bloody pointless Molly thought as she forced the hairbrush through her unruly brown hair. Have mum and Gene ever used Quadratic Equations? Don't think so she scowled at the mirror as Gene yelled up the stairs.

"Molly Dolly get a move on!" he had offered to drop her at school. If only to make sure she stayed there. Just lately something other than school had been occupying the younger Drake's mind. Gene had a feeling it was probably some daft lad his step daughter was sweet on but he hoped she had inherited some of her mother's sense. Talking of which he set off to find Alex so the lot of them could get their backsides in gear and start the working week.

"Oi! Bolly, where the bleeding hell are you now?" he was not in a good mood. Alex sat in the kitchen drinking the coffee she had made about five minutes before when Gene had gone to shout for Molly. She had been more distant since the Layton trial. He hated it. It was almost like she blamed him. He didn't need that. He blamed himself already.

"Drinking my coffee. And you can stop shouting at her. We've got plenty of time" Alex glared over the top of her mug as Molly entered the room.

"Ok, where's the fire?" Molly had pulled her school coat on as Gene turned.

"Right, thank you at least one of the women in this house listen to me" Alex and Molly both raised their eyes as Gene picked up his car keys.

"Pardon?" Molly dead panned as both Gene and Alex failed to suppress a smile at her cheek.

Xxxxxxxx

Alex sat in silence as the car drove away from the school. She couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her but something was. Gene was the same as ever as they headed towards Fenchurch East Police Station. She felt the tell tale pounding that signalled a migraine starting. She'd been suffering them since she was shot. Gene swore at a cyclist as she shot him a dirty look. They had several investigations on the go at the moment and Gene was keen to get to the station before Chris or Ray ruined any chance they had of making a solid arrest. Alex folded her arms and huffed as Gene failed to work out why he was in trouble again.

Xxxx

The Squad room was its usual hive of non activity as Gene and Alex barged their way in. Sharon was no where to be seen as Chris talked to someone on the phone. Annie and Sam were both out talking to suspects while Ray and Viv were in the evidence room searching through files. Most were now on line but a few had been archived. Gene surveyed the room before wondering when Keats would be down to annoy him. Alex threw her handbag on her desk as she started to log in to her computer.

"Ma'am" Chris spoke up.

"Yes Chris" she smiled as Gene slammed his office door shut.

"Don't you think you and the Guv, better sort things out? I mean I dunno whats happened but when Sharon and me split up no one wanted to be around us. Made them feel awkward. If you two are having trouble them sort it out. For the sake of the team if not yourselves" he started hunting through his desk drawer as Alex stared open mouthed.

"When did you get so insightful?" she was amazed that Chris would even sense that her and Gene had been having problems let alone voice his concerns to her.

"Got it" he announced before opening his chewing gum. Alex rolled her eyes before opening the Haver's file.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gene watched the two detectives through his office window, he hadn't wanted to fall out with Alex. He really hadn't but he knew he had a way of stuffing things up. His latest stuff up had been spectalcular and now he was paying for it. But if Bolly thought he was letting her go undercover after everything that had happened she was sadly mistaken. After Layton, there was no chance he was letting her put herself in harm's way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex knew she could do this. It was a straight forward undercover op, plus she would have Gene and the others there as back up. Glancing around the Squad room she knew that the others would go for it. Knowing that Gene wouldn't be able to say no if she announced her plans to the rest of the team as if he had already condoned them. The only thing she would be risking was her marriage. Sighing she closed her files down on the computer. Was risking her marriage worth it? Maybe she could catch the serial killer that was out there. Maybe if she could do this, Gene would stop thinking he had to protect her. Deciding to see Gene before she put her plan in to action she smiled as Annie and Sam re-entered the room.

"Hi Alex" Sam smiled as she stood.

"You ok?" Annie glanced at a brooding Gene in the office as Alex nodded. It was now or never. She only hoped she could get Gene to listen to her, and not see her Coma dream as fantasy. Something had happened when she was in her coma and whether Gene liked it or not it affected the hear and now. She smiled at Annie and Sam hoping she looked as confident as she felt before walking across the room to Gene's office.

**author's note. Its set in 2010 so I hope the characters are in keeping with the show, although as we rarely see Molly I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. I hope this will go to maybe 5 chapters and is about Alex learning to trust Gene and her instincts again now she's back in the 21st century - there will be references to the show throughout.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kudos and BBC own Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars**

**Calm before the Storm?**

Annie headed towards the small kitchen in the Squad Room as Alex walked straight in to Gene's office. She knew her friend had some air-brained scheme up her sleeve and was worried that Gene may just let her go through with it. Switching on the kettle she pulled the mugs she needed from the cupboard as she waited for the kettle to boil. Sharon entered the kitchen just as Annie poured the water into the mugs.

"What's going on?" Sharon smiled as she took the tea from Annie. Annie shrugged.

"I spoke to the witnesses from the murder by the canal. Not much to go on. Seems whoever the killer is has developed a pattern. All his victims seem to be brunette or have black hair, all in their early to late 30s and all have decent jobs. All use the lonely hearts" she sighed as she stared in to her tea, looking for inspiration.

"Yeah I noticed that." Sharon stared in to the main office. "Something Ray said got me thinking" Annie raised her eyebrows.

"Careful" she smiled "Never know where Ray's ideas will end up. Not since him and that Mia got together." Sharon pulled a face. She did not like Mia and was glad that the DS worked on Murder Squad, safely away from her team. She only had to endure her on the rare occasions she came to Luigi's with Ray and Chris or when she wanted something from Gene's team. Keats was more of a nusience these days.

"Yeah" Sharon smiled "But think about it. First victim was a teacher, 34 years old. Second was a lawyer, same age. The third was a nurse and the fourth a paramedic both aged 37. The man doing this obviously has a problem with women of a certain age having responsible jobs. It's a wonder he aint gone after a copper" Sharon drank her tea as Annie sighed.

"Yet" was all she said as she walked back in to the main office.

Xx

Gene could not believe what he was hearing. Alex stood in front of his desk, hands on hips staring directly at him as he sat watching her.

"So you have a profile of this nutter then?" he held her gaze as she nodded.

"Yes" she had been outlining her theory for the past five minutes.

"So, this psycho goes after women in their mid to late 30s. All with jobs their parents would be proud of. All either single or divorced, none have kids and he does a jack the ripper on them. Why? Because he can or because that's what he gets his high from? Bloody 'ell Bolls. If you look at the time scale he's due to have another go any day now and we aint even got a clue where he'll strike." she sighed at his words as Gene stood from behind the desk. She was still annoyed that he'd shouted at Molly but decided now was not the time for that discussion.

"I think we know where he'll strike next. Think about it Gene" she rested a hand on his forearm. "Teacher, Lawyer, Nurse, Paramedic. They are all jobs where people are relied upon. Like the police" her eyes remained on his as the colour drained from his face.

"No Alex. No Bleedin way are any of the women in this team going undercover. Do not even think about it." He felt sick at the thought of putting one of the women in danger. He hated this scumbag with a passion and truthfully didn't want Keats on his back about health and safety.

"Not Sharon, she doesn't fit the MO. Annie and I do" she was not backing down from this. Gene glared as she spoke.

"Something wrong wiv your hearing? I said no" neither were giving in on this. The raised voices were attracting the attention of the rest of the team. Alex glanced through the office windows to see Ray and Annie staring back at them. Annie quickly turned away.

"Fine. Exactly how do you propose we catch him then Gene? How exactly do we go after someone when we sit in this office everyday when we should be out there sorting this? How many other victims will there be?" her voice was now high enough to attract everyone's attention. Gene glared. He was inches from his wife as she glared at him. God, Gene thought she was gorgeous when she was wound up like this. Shaking that thought from his mind he continued to glare back.

"Oh I have no doubt he'll strike again Bolly. But I intend to make sure my wife and my friends are not the next victims!" he spoke quietly, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"The next victim, and there will be a next victim will be someone's daughter, sister, niece and friend. It's me and you that will sit in some nice living room as some girl's Mum and Dad, boyfriend and family hear the news that will destroy them. It'll be us bringing the news. So, unless you want to do that for the fifth time in as many weeks give me another way of dragging this scumbag off the streets" she stalked out the office slamming the door shut behind her. Gene ran a hand over his eyes. He didn't like it but knew Bolly was right.

Walking to the office door he noticed the team trying to look like they were working. Ripping the door open he watched as Sharon began typing away, Ray buried his head in files and Chris sat there open mouthed. Annie had gone after Alex as Sam glared at him.

"You lot want to try doing what you are paid for!?! Get that scumbag caught!!" he retreated to his office, slamming the door shut as Ray and Chris looked at Sam.

"Ok, ok I'll talk to him" he took a deep breath before making his way across the office.

Xxx

Annie followed Alex as far as the car park as Alex finally slowed down. Annie watched as Alex began to visibly calm down. Leaning against the car Alex sighed as Annie folded her arms.

"You want to go undercover don't you?" Annie watched as Alex looked at her feet.

"We have to catch this man Annie. We have to. What if he starts going after younger women. Girls rather than grown women and we haven't done everything possible to stop him?" she folded her arms and refused to meet her best friend's gaze.

"I know. But don't you think after everything it's too soon?" Annie tried to reason with her as Alex pushed herself away from the car.

"Three months I've been back and he still doesn't trust me. Neither do you by the sounds of it" Alex sounded genuinely hurt as she walked back towards the main entrance of the police station.

"He's just worried. We all are" Annie followed her as her boots clipped the polished floor of the main entrance.

Xxxxx

Sam was beginning to get through to Gene. The DCI was now sat at his desk as Sam leaned across.

"If it were Annie wanting to do this?" Gene looked at his DI.

"I'd hate every second of it. Especially now" Gene nodded, he knew Sam would do anything to keep Annie safe. After everything with Layton they needed time to recover.

"What do we do then Nancy?" Gene stood as Sam watched.

"Put Alex in undercover" he raised his hand as Gene prepared to explode. "She needs to know you trust her judgement as a DI. She'll wear a wire and we'll be there. It looks like all the victims used the same dating service. She'll meet him through that and Annie and I can be having dinner or whatever in the same place with Sharon and Chris there and you, Viv and Ray as back up outside. She need never be alone." Gene glared. He didn't like it but knew if he put a stop to Alex doing this then there was a good chance he was putting an end to his marriage. If Alex thought he didn't trust her then he knew she'd go. It was the last thing he wanted but every instinct he had told him this plan was a bad idea.

**author's note. Thanks for the reviews. I think this will go to a multichap. Hope you like this, will include Phylis, Viv and Molly more in the next few chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes/Life on Mars. See previous chapters**

**80's Night**

Gene still did not like this plan. He sat at the bar in Luigi's wondering how he had let Sam talk him in to this. He glared at Chris and Sharon who were laughing and joking at the end of the bar with Ray as Mia walked in to the small Italian restaurant. Sharon immediately moved closer to Chris, it was clear that the young PC mistrusted the DS and was not afraid to show it. Deciding he had had enough of watching the scene in front of him Gene downed his drink before leaving. If Alex was going to do this he was determined she'd be safe and that meant he needed to keep a clear head. If anything happened to Alex it would be the end of him. It still secretly amazed him that he had survived her time in the neuro ITU.

Xx

Alex appraised her appearance in the full length mirror in the ladies toilets at Fenchurch East Police Station. Not too bad Bolls she thought to herself as she took in the denim jeggins and asymmetrical top she wore. The "date" was to take place at the local 80's themed nightclub and Alex had enjoyed dressing up in the 80s gear, she had drawn the line at white stilettos. There was only so much she was willing to suffer. Feeling the nerves rise she looked herself in the eye, using all her psychological training to prepare herself. In reality she was terrified but would never ever let Gene or the rest of the team know.

Annie stood in the doorway watching her friend. Arms folded she could see how nervous Alex was. "The decade fashion forgot eh?" she smiled. Also dressed in 80s clothes Annie and Sam were to be in the nightclub in case Alex needed back up. Ray and Gene would be outside watching the exit and ready to follow them if anything happened.

"Yeah" Alex smiled as she spotted Annie in her stonewash jeans. "Can't believe this lot is now considered retro" Annie returned her smile as she realised how ridiculous they sounded. Annie was worried about Alex going undercover and knew the Guv was against it.

"Are you ok with this? You can back out you know" Annie watched as Alex stood a little straighter.

"I can do this" she grabbed her handbag from the side as Annie sighed. The last thing she had wanted to do was to put Alex on the defensive. Nodding once she followed Alex back to the Squad Room.

XX

"Right everyone" Sam yelled across the room as the various CID officers accompanied by Sharon, Phyllis and Viv grew quiet and listened.

"Thank you" Sam looked pointedly at Chris who was messing about with his ear phones as Sharon slapped him on the arm, pointing to Sam who was keen to start the briefing.

"Tonight DI Alex Hunt will meet this man." He pointed to a photo taken from a dating website. Alex stood, still dressed in 80s gear as she approached Sam.

"This man was the only one who fitted the profile. He had used dating websites and lonely hearts column in various local newspapers. The advert placed always requests his dates to be mid to late 30s, slim and brunette. All women had professional back grounds and were well educated." Alex waited as the team focused on the white board behind her and Sam. Gene stood slightly back from the team assessing each officer and trying not to feel sick at the thought that his wife was literally putting her life in their hands.

"So, what's the plan then boss?" Chris spoke as Ray folded his arms.

"We went over this dipstick" Ray growled as Gene rolled his eyes.

"The plan is I meet him at 7 tonight in Venus" Alex continued

"Sounds like a strip joint" Ray answered. He liked the plan as much as Gene did.

"Quite" Alex continued. She was desperate not to let the nerves show as she turned her eyes from the team back to the board.

"I meet him at 7 pm. Annie and Sam will be at the bar to watch me meet him. Ray, you and Chris will be outside watching the main entrance. Chris, Viv and Sharon will cover the back exit - the fire escape opens in to a lane leading to the wasteland opposite the rear of Monninton Road. Phyllis, you are to man the communications. Make sure the others are where they are supposed to be" Alex tapped the board.

"Ideally we want him to accept my story and we leave the club together. After that I want you all to have your eyes on me. We arrest him if he tries anything" Viv glared at the floor. The plan sounded too easy. Even to him it seemed full of holes.

"Right then Bolly. The plan is we watch and follow and only arrest this scumbag if and when he tries to throttle you?" Gene held her gaze. She knew he was worried but no one else had come up with a decent alternative plan. Gene narrowed his eyes, he knew better than to stop Alex when she was in full flow.

"Gene" Sam watched as Gene forced himself to remain calm in front of his team. He wanted to shake Alex and make her see sense. The thought of her sharing a drink with a potential serial killer made his blood run cold. He knew there was no way he could talk her out of it.

"Yes Gene. Try not to let me get murdered. We have enough trouble from Keats as it is" her hands on her hips she definitely stared at Gene.

"You heard" Gene addressed the team. "No cock ups. I want this Scrote in the cells by midnight." he turned on his heal and exited the Squad Room as the rest of the team followed him.

Xxxxxxx

Venus was alive with Saturday night party goers as Alex walked across the dance floor to the bar. The 80s music pounded out as Alex could feel the music vibrate the floor. The DJ now playing Duran Duran. Alex smiled as she remembered "Reflex" playing on the radio as a child. Looking around she could see Sam at the bar with Annie. Sharon had also come in side the club and was sat at the far end of the nightclub sipping her drink as she observed the room. Alex ordered a drink and sat at the bar ready to meet her date for the night. Checking her watch she hoped that the team were in position.

Xx

Gene seethed quietly in the car outside. He desperately wanted to be in side the nightclub but as Sam had pointed out there were two reasons that it was not a good idea that he went in side. Firstly Gene knew Sam was right, if he saw another man chatting up his wife the urge to strangle him would be too much. Also he was older than Alex and would have looked slightly out of place in a nightclub full of drunken teenagers and young couples. It was the first time he had thought of the ten year age gap as a problem. He hated it. His hands gripped the wheel of the red merc as he glared at the door. Ray sat in the passenger seat beside him. He knew better than to disturb his Guv when he was in this type of mood.

"Raymundo" Gene was suddenly focused on matters in hand as he spotted a man in his late thirties approach the main entrance to the nightclub.

"Yeah, spotted him Guv" Ray pulled his radio out to inform the others. "Suspect entering Venus now" he heard Viv and Chris respond as Sharon and the others remained silent.

"Action stations everyone" Gene hoped nothing would go wrong but his luck hadn't been good lately. He said a silent prayer that when the night was over he and Alex would go home to Molly and he wouldn't have to explain to a 12 year old girl why her mum was in hospital again.

XX

Alex saw the suspect approach her from across the room. She smiled encouragingly as she saw Annie smile.

"Hello. You must be Zoe?" he smiled as he took the chair next to her. Alex nodded as he ordered a drink.

"Yes. You're John? I don't normally do this" she tried to look coy as she sipped her white wine. He returned the smile as he ordered his drink. The next half hour was spent generally chatting about the pitfalls of internet dating. Alex was disappointed that he gave nothing away. There was no reason for to suspect this man had murdered five women in the last few weeks.

"So" Alex leant forward in her seat. The music had changed to Bananarama and was too loud to allow conversation. "Where do you work?" he looked at his hands as he considered his answer.

"I'm a sales rep. Always on the move. That's one of the reasons I haven't met the right woman yet" she nodded "What about you Zoe? Where do you work?" The look in his eyes as he asked the question immediately had Alex on edge.

"I work for the police. Civilian support, nothing as glamorous as CID or anything like that" she shrugged her shoulders as John smiled.

"Oh I don't know. Very important job that. A lot of people must rely on you." she smiled shyly as Sam and Annie continued to watch.

"I like it" she looked across to Sam, hoping both he and Annie could see what was happening.

"Um, well that's important, liking your job. Bet you look stunning in uniform" Alex felt her mouth dry up. She was sure that John was the one they'd want to be questioning. He noticed Alex blush.

"Can barely hear myself think in this place" he leant forward as Alex looked down. He interpreted the gesture as shyness. "What do you say we get out of here and have something to eat?"

Xx

Five minutes later Gene was starting the engine of the Merc as Ray pulled his seatbelt back on. Alex and John could be seen leaving the nightclub via the main entrance leading on to the small blue fiesta parked along side the club..

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have lift off" Gene barked in to his radio as he swung the car out in to traffic, trying to follow the car.

**authors note. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer See Previous Chapters**

**Gene's Nightmare**

Alex was sat in the car next to John who drove towards a part of Fenchurch she wasn't familiar with. She glanced in the passenger side wing mirror relieved to see Gene and Ray were only a few cars behind them. John was chatting away as she continued to nod in all the right places. It seemed that the more he talked the more he fitted the profile. Alex couldn't admit it but she was terrified. She managed to keep him talking long enough that he didn't seem to realise they were beig followed. She sighed, folding her hands in her lap she couldn't help but think Gene and Annie had been right about this op from the start. She just hadn't been able to see it herself.

Xxxxx

Gene was glad he had stopped Ray from driving. He was determined that he would be the one in charge of the car, there was no way he was letting Ray follow the suspect alone. He heard Ray radio Sam and Annie as he pushed the accelerator to the floor, determined that he would stay right behind Alex.

"Just turning in to Saint Andrew's Road" Ray spoke as Gene swung the car to the right

"Fine" Sam answered "Annie and I will meet you there, Chris and Sharon are talking to the bouncers at the club. Apparently this John bloke was barred for a month, started hassling a barmaid there" he broke the connection as Gene swore.

"How did they let the bloke back in?" Gene watched as the car Alex was travelling in approached the waste ground. "Thought these clubs did a lifetime ban on these idiots. St Andrew's is just off that bleeding bit of waste land behind the church yard innit?" he slowed the car briefly as Ray shook his head.

"Dunno Guv" Ray didn't understand it either, the priority now was to find Alex, arrest the suspect and get back to Fenchurch East. He didn't like where the car in front was headed and had a funny feeling that things were not going to go the way CID wanted them to. He unclipped his seatbelt as Gene swung the car to a standstill.

"Where did they go?" Ray swung the car door open. Gene shook his head checking his gun was ready.

"No idea Raymundo, but can't have gone far. The car was only a minute or so ahead of us" He jumped out of the car as he walked towards the now abandoned car in the alleyway. Ray looked around him, it was clear the ford fiesta hadn't long been abandoned but he couldn't for the life of him work out where John may have taken Alex. He felt the panic rise, he daren't look at the Guv, knowing that Gene was already about to explode. He saw Annie and Sam pull their car up just ahead of them.

"Where is she?" Annie yelled across to the two men, she looked worried. She had never wanted Alex to go undercover. She had known it was too soon after the Coma and Leighton. She looked across at Sam who was stood the other side of the car. She could see how upset he looked to.

"Guv?" Sam walked towards Gene "What happened?"

"I don't bloody know do I Ethel?" Gene snapped. "We were behind them all the flammin way!"

He desperately needed a cigarette. The deserted waste land was throwing up a million possibilities as to what may have happened to Alex. All Gene knew was that she was somewhere with a potential psychopath and they had no idea where. The pitch dark and freezing cold conditions were doing nothing to calm Gene's fears. He glared around the deserted piece of wasteland as the old church threw eerie shadows along the floor.

"Right, lets start looking then." Sam nodded towards Annie for her to follow him. Gene ran a hand across his face as he swore under his breath.

"Be ok Bolly. Please be ok" he muttered to himself as he stepped away from his car. The night was closing in on him as he followed Ray across the wasteland. He felt sick, this was the one case where he had wanted to be proven wrong. Being right that it was too dangerous for anyone to go undercover was no colselation when his wife was now missing and he had no real way of finding her.

"We are not going back to the nick without her" he bellowed at Ray. Ray just nodded before holding up a hand to stop him.

"Listen Guv" he saw Gene was about to explode. He stepped slightly away from Gene as he spoke. He was sure he had heard something, just a faint noise in the background.

"What?" Gene was on the verge of panic. He had known he was right to be against this, but he had let himself be railroaded in to this by Alex and Sam. He cursed under his breath. If anything happened to her he knew who he would blame. He sighed. The only person to blame would be himself, he turned towards Ray who was stood still as if waiting for something to happen.

"Listen" he watched as both Annie and Sam waited for Ray to elaborate. Then the whole team heard it, the unmistakable sound of a woman screaming.

Ray was running in a second with Sam just behind. Gene felt his heart lurch for a second before following the others as fast as he could. It was only Annie who had the sense to return to the car and drive after them while radioing in that she needed back up. All Gene could think about was getting to Alex any way he could.

**author's note : Just a short chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating. More soon! Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer See previous chapters**

**Fight**

Alex screamed, she prayed that Gene and Ray could hear her. She knew they had only been a few minutes behind her and John. She fought with John as much as she could but knew he was too strong for her. His larger thicker set body made her feel sick as he turned her head to avoid smelling his breath and aftershave. He was slightly bigger set than Gene but as tall as Chris. When he finally knocked her to the floor Alex thought her time was up. Gasping for breath she fought with every bit of strength in her body.

"Get off me!" Alex tried to push the bulk of the man in front of her as he kicked her leg from under her causing her to fall to the floor. She hit her head on the rubble on the ground with a sickening thud. He landed on top of her, effctively knocking the wind out of her. She fought hard as she screamed in rage and pain.

"Shut up" John loomed over her as he grabbed at her blouse. She twisted her body underneath him in a bid to use his extra weight against him and knock him off balance. Glad that she had attended the self defence classes years earlier.

"Big mistake" Alex screeched as she scratched at his face. John slapped her face as he began to squeeze the air out of her. The last coherent thought Alex had was of Gene and Molly. She knew she'd never see either of them again as the darkness forced it's way over her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene heard the screams a second after Ray had. He closed his eyes for a second and ran after him. Ray rounded the corner as Sam caught up with him. Gene stopped in his tracks as he saw the body of his wife lying on the floor. He couldn't take his eyes off her still form lying on the ground as blood snaked down her face from a wound just below her hairline. Ray pulled John off her and was brawling with him on the ground as Sam pulled both men apart.

"You have the right to remain silent" Sam began cautioning the thug as he handcuffed him. Ray barely resisted the temptation to thump John as Sam continued cautioning him. John fought and spat at Sam as Ray walked away. Gene was almost catatonic as Ray approached Alex.

"Ma'am?" Ray knelt beside her. "C'mon Chris and Sharon will be here soon, can't have them seeing you like this." Alex laid there eyes closed and immobile. He felt sick as he watched the blood ooze from the wound down her face.

"Alex" Ray tried again "We got him. You were right. C'mon the Guv needs you" He reached out and brushed a stray hair away from her face. Alex woke with a start causing Ray to jump back in shock. She sat up breathing heavily as Sam and Annie forced John in to the back of the car. Annie looked visibly relieved as she spoke to John.

"Aren't you lucky then eh?" She glanced at Alex as John sneered.

"Ray" Gene spoke for the first time as Ray looked up. "You get back to the station with Sam and Annie. Make sure that he gets back to the nick. Meet Sharon and Christopher there" Ray nodded as Gene spoke. He glanced at Alex who was now sat up shaking slightly as Gene watched John struggle. Sam may be physically smaller than Ray and Gene but he was stronger than he looked.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Alex felt the wound on her forehead gingerly. She had been convinced that she was going to die. She felt sick at the thought of leaving Gene and Molly. Breathing heavily she glared at the man who had killed so many women and had nearly killed her. Sam was bundling him in to the back of the car as he jeered at Alex. The foul mouthed rant that was aimed at Alex was cut short when Sam slammed the car door shut. Sam nodded at Gene before taking his place in the driving seat with Annie along side him. Ray was sat in the back next to John, making sure that he did nothing to disrupt the drive to Fenchurch East.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stared at her feet as Gene approached. She was still breathing heavily, the bruises on her neck painful as they began forming on her skin. Gene was relieved she was sat up and breathing, that she looked roughly ok. He was angry that she had risked her life to catch the scum bag. There had to have been another way. He just didn't know what.

"Alex?" he approached her as she looked up

"Don't Gene" she rubbed the bruises on her neck as she glared at Gene while standing up.

"Don't what Bolly?" he tried his best not to let his temper flare. He had really wanted to beat John to within an inch of his life. To kick the scumbag until his insides resembled a plate of spaghetti but he knew Alex would hate him for it. He hated the fact that the sight of her lifeless body on the ground had nearly destroyed him. He'd seen it before, sat by her bed in the hospital long enough as she had recovered but this had been new. She had looked dead. It was an image he knew would haunt him.

"Don't say I told you so" she walked past him towards the car as she hugged her arms around herself, determined not to cry. She was DI Alexandra Hunt and she would not cry on duty. It would not happen. They had made the arrest. She had done her job and she would not cry. Gene sighed as she walked past him. It was going to be a long ride back to Fenchurch East Police Station.

"Bolls. Wait" he yelled as he turned and followed her back to the car. She stopped as he called her by her nickname. He knew he was the only one who would get away with it. She really just wanted him to wrap his arms around her but another part of her just wanted him to treat her the same way he would have treated any of the other officers in the team. Professional respect for a job well done was all she wanted at the moment. She knew she would need her husband later.

xxxxxxxx

The ride back to Fenchurch East had been spent in silence. Gene knew he would be the one interviewing John. He didn't want Alex there, deciding that he would take Sam with him. He knew he would be able to rely on Sam not to kick off and that he would hold him back if the urge to throttle the little Scrote became too much. Sighing heavily he glanced at Alex as he pulled the car in to the police station car back.

"Bolly?" he saw her eyes closed as he touched her arm "Alex. Alex love?" he sighed as she still didn't answer him. Her eyes closed she looked asleep. He didn't blame her after the last couple of days the team had had.

"Alex" he shook her again as she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"Gene" she raised her eyebrows as she saw him sigh

"We're here" he nodded out of the window. Alex nodded as she covered Gene's hand with her own.

"We're going to be alright Gene." she knew she had pushed him to the edge on this case. But she still believed that however terrified she had been she was right to go undercover. He smiled slightly as she spoke. She sounded so certain, he was glad that a bit of the fighting spirit she was known for seemed to have sneaked back in to her.

"No Bolls" he watched as the colour seemed to drain from her face. "We're going to be better than alright. Get that cut looked at first then we get this idiot questioned and charged. I shout at Keats for a bit and we go to fetch our Molly" Alex smiled as she nodded. She did have a vicious headache.

"I meant us Gene. You and me. Chris even asked if we were splitting up" she avoided his gaze.

"Chris is an idiot" he watched as Alex smiled "You and me? Forever I promised Alex. Never known me break a promise 'av yer?" Her smile grew wider as she nodded.

"C'mon then. Dun want to leave Ray and the others on their own for too long I wouldn't trust them not to be in Luigi's by now." He left the car as Alex followed him.

**author's note. Thanks for the reviews. There are a couple more chapters to come. Hopefully after the weekend. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine. See previous

**Bruised**

Alex had left the main CID room to get changed and cleaned up. Four brown paper evidence bags sat on the sink in the women's toilets as she stared in the mirror, her shirt open to the waist as she glared at the bruises and bite marks on her neck and chest. She had been glad that she had kept a change of clothes in her locker. Staring at her reflection she felt sick at the thought of what might have happened. At what John had said to her. She was lucky; Ray and Gene had been minutes behind them. The other girls he had beaten and killed had heard that vile diatribe as their last words.

Annie pushed the door to the women's toilets open to find her friend in front of the mirror. She knew there was nothing she could say that could make her feel better. Sighing to herself Annie stepped backwards and quietly closed the door. Annie headed back in to the Squad Room to find Gene.

"Guv" Annie walked in to his office to see him staring out of the window. To those that didn't know him he looked back in control. Annie had known him long enough to see that he was far from keeping his emotions in check.

"Guv" she waited until he turned round.

"What Annie?" He desperately wanted a cigarette but settled for glaring at the small brunette in front of him. He knew Annie wasn't scared of him. She's married Tyler which showed she was stronger than she looked as far as Gene was concerned.

"Alex, she's in the toilets. She needs you" he nodded as Annie turned on her heal and left the room. Gene sighed. Alex was the strongest, most headstrong woman he had ever met. To hear someone say she needed him meant she really was in trouble. Sighing he walked out of his office in search of his wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray sat in his chair in the CID office. The whole team were quieter than usual following the arrest and the attack on Alex. Ray watched as Sharon tapped away at her computer, Chris looked subdued while Annie and Sam were deep in conversation after she had left Gene's office. Ray shook his head, there was nothing more he wanted to do than question that John bloke. Five women were dead, his friend had nearly died trying to catch him. Ray seethed silently as Gene turned in the door way.

"Tyler!" He shouted as Sam looked up "Take Ray and interview that scumbag. I wont be around for the rest of the night. Charge the arsehole and get yourselves out of here" He walked towards the double doors of the squad room. Ray stood as Sam grabbed his leather jacket.

"Thought you wanted to have this one Guv?" Chris spoke up as Ray shook his head. It still amazed Ray how naïve his young friend really could be at times.

"Yeah Chris, I do. Some things are more important. When you grown up a bit you'll learn that" Gene walked through the doors as Sam and Ray made their way down to the interview rooms on the ground floor of Fenchurch East.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had barely been aware of Annie opening the door to the women's toilets. She glared at the bruises along her neck, wondering how she was going to explain them to Molly. The 1980s soundtrack was still going around her head she didn't think she would be able listen to Duran Duran ever again. Sighing heavily she stepped closer to the mirror to examine the bruises and bite mark on her chest as Gene walked into the bathroom.

"Alex" he whispered as he approached his wife. Her eyes didn't move from the mirror as Gene stood behind her.

"Alex love" Gene sighed as he wrapped her hands around her waist from behind. One hand running along the bruises on her neck as she closed her eyes.

"Gene I'm ok" she whispered as he kissed the side of her head. He still felt sick at the thought of what could have gone wrong. But he was the Manc Lion. He couldn't let himself show how he felt, he had to be the strong one on the team. When it came to Alex he knew he had to fight to keep his emotions under control. They may argue like cat and dog at work but at home things were generally different, until it came to the case where Alex had wanted to put herself in danger.

"Oh Alex" He ran a finger over her bruised abdomen as Alex closed her eyes. "Did he? I mean Bolly were we?" He couldn't bring himself to say the words as Alex stared at his eyes in the mirror.

"You and Ray didn't give him the chance. He never really had the chance to hurt me, like that. I got lucky." She turned in his arms as Gene hugged her.

"Thank Christ" he whispered as Alex tightened her grip on him. She blinked back tears as she realised how scared Gene had actually been.

"Take me home Gene" she kissed him as he pulled back slightly. "Molly is with Phyllis until the morning. Just take me home" she ran a hand over his face as he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked along the corridor towards the interview room. He was shattered. Ray glanced at his watch as he walked alongside Sam, realising how late it really was. Ray was tired but pleased they had caught the scumbag they had been chasing for almost two months. He knew Sam was worried about the Guv and Alex. He was too, but he had to admit for all the teasing and grief he had given Alex when she had landed in Fenchurch East she had proven that she was braver than some of the male officers. He didn't think that Chris or himself would have easily put themselves in the firing line and fought to be allowed to do so. Shaking his head as they approached the interview room he silently wished that Sam would take the lead on questioning John as he didn't think he would be able to control his temper as he remembered the way Alex was lying on the ground when he had reached her mere hours earlier.

"Right Ray" Sam waited as Ray looked at him "We do this by the book" Ray glared slightly.

"By the book" Ray narrowed his eyes. "Yeah"

"I want this bloke in prison for a long time. The maximum sentence we can get. He's looking at five murders and GBH minimum. Don't want his pleading insanity for this" Ray nodded as Sam spoke.

"You lead the questioning. Can see him going for the nutter plea. I mean no man can be the full shilling to do this" Ray raised an eyebrow as he saw Sam nod.

"Let's get this over with then" Sam pushed the door to the Interview Room open as Ray glared.

**Author's note - thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Nope they still arent mine!  
**

**Downtime**

Sam closed the door to the Interview Room behind him. Ray closed his eyes as both men thought about the previous thirty minutes which had been spent questioning and then charging the suspect. Ray felt sick, he had questioned a million suspects since he had joined the force but this guy had really got to him. Running a hand over his eyes he saw Sam glare at the floor.

"He's definitely a candidate for the insanity plea" Sam nodded as Ray spoke.

"Yeah Ray" Sam didn't want the man getting his sentence reduced. What he wanted was for him to go to prison for a very very long time. Finally dragging his eyes from the floor Sam saw his own disgust mirrored in Ray's eyes.

"What do we do now then ?" Ray was exhausted but after hearing what John had said he knew that despite the hour he'd never sleep.

"I'm going to find Annie. Then I am going home. You heard the Guv. Charge the scumbag and go home. That's what he said, we have done that so lets get out of here" Sam pushed himself away from the wall as he felt the exhaustion overwhelm him. He knew that after hearing everything John had said that he wouldn't find it easy to get peace tonight. He hoped that Alex and Gene managed to get some rest. At least the next day was Sunday, so the team would only be on call. Sighing he pushed himself away from the wall as Ray followed him back to the squad room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Annie sat in the quiet Squad Room waiting for Sam. It had been a horrible case and she was glad it was over. At least now they had someone in custody they could move on a little. They had worked all the hours God sent to make the arrest since the body of the first victim had been found. She knew Gene and Sam had taken it as a personal insult when more bodies were found. She sat in the darkened room thinking of how close it had been to going wrong. How close they had been to Alex becomming another statistic in the case. Deep in thought Annie hadn't realised Sam and Ray had walked back in the room until Sam spoke up.

"You ok Annie?" He perched on the edge of her desk as Ray retrieved his wallet from his desk draw.

"Yeah" she smiled "Tired thats all. Ray, Mia called by but you were with Sam"

Ray nodded as he pulled on his jacket. He had no intention of ringing Mia now. It was too late at night and he didn't think his new girlfriend was likely to be happy at being woken up.

"Thanks. I'll er, I'll see her in the morning" Annie smiled. She liked this new side to Ray. He genuinely seemed to consider the feelings of others much more than when she had first joined CID.

"No Ray" Annie watched as he looked dumbfounded "She said she isn't working tomorrow. She'll wait up for you." Annie still didnt like Mia one bit. But it was Ray's choice. She wanted to see him happy.

"Right then" he grinned "Thanks" Before heading out through the double doors of the Squad Room. Annie couldnt help but return the wry smile her husband wore as she pulled on her coat.

"Sam?" She saw the expression he wore darken. She knew he often thought about these cases more than the others. He had a habbit of brooding over things. She didn't like it but could see how that would make him a good copper. She watched as Sam walked towards her. Things had changed so much between them since the revelation about his fling with Mia, Alex' coma and now this.

"It was bad Annie. He's evil. I don't think I've ever seen anyone who was actually evil before today" Annie sighed as she hugged him.

"Well, we stopped him. He can't hurt anyone again. We stopped him" She held him closer as he kissed her neck before burying his face in her shoulder.

"Yeah we did. Time to go home" he whispered as he felt her nod against him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene had called Phyllis once they had got home. Molly was fine and sound asleep. He knew Phyllis loved having her around and was secretly grateful that she would keep Molly until Sunday lunchtime. Molly would automatically know that something was wrong. He didn't relish the thought of all the questions that would come their way once she set eyes on her mother and saw the bruises around her neck and arms. He sat on the edge of the bed as he heard the shower continue to run. Alex had been in the shower for almost an hour, having headed straight for the bathroom the moment they had got home. Gene didn't really know what to say or do for the best.

"Bolly" he shouted through the closed bathroom door. Gene sighed as he got no reply. The sound of the water could still be heard through the bathroom door.

"Bolly!" he yelled again as he tapped the door. "If you stay in there any longer you'll get washed away. Now open the door" He leant against the door as he waited for Alex to answer. He closed his eyes briefly as he debated what to do. Alex was always the strong one. He knew he could scream and shout but it was Alex that kept them going, saw through all the bluster and bolshiness and kept him going. He knew that without her he'd be lost.

"Alex. Open the bloody door!" He shouted as he finally heard the water stop. He waited a few minutes as heard her moving aound the bathroom. "Please Alex" he sighed as the bathroom lock finally clicked.

"What?" Alex looked at Gene as she stood in the bathroom doorway. He smiled as he took in her appearance. Some of the fighting spirit he loved about her semed to be back. She stared at him as she wrapped her dressing gown around her, the water still dripping from her hair.

"Gene. Are you ok?" she held his gaze as he stepped back from the bathroom door.

"Me Bolls? Never been better" He tried to keep his eyes on her face rather than on the bruises along her neck. She raised an eyebrow as he looked down trying not to show how he had worried over something as normal as a shower. Alex could read him like a book and he knew it.

"Gene" she stepped closer as he briefly closed his eyes. "Sam and Ray will have charged him by now. We have enough forensic evidence to go for maximum sentancing. We got him. Gene it's over" Her eyes filled with tears as Gene ran a hand across his eyes.

"Yeah we got him" Gene pulled her to him "You did it Bolls, you did it" He kissed her hair as she reached up to pull him down in to a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What now?" Sharon asked as Chris walked her home after work. It was still dark and cold. Sharon would never admit him but she was glad Chris had asked to walk her home.

"We charge him. Sam said the psychiatrists are going to want to see him and then we go to court" He walked with both hands in his jean pockets. Sharon sighed at the thought of another long winded court case. She threaded an arm through Chris as they walked along.

"Will we all have to give evidence?" She sighed

"Yeah, especially Ray, Sam, Alex and the Guv" Chris tried not to smile as Sharon leaned a little closer to him. They were not back together but Chris was just happy that she seemed to be comfortable in his company again. He could settle for that, especially now that she seemed to be part of the CID team permenantly.

"Oh yeah I hadn't thought about that" she shook her head sadly, the wires of her MP3 player's headphones jangling as she did. "Poor Ma'am" She squeezed his arm tighter as Chris nodded.

"Yeah"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Alex lay awake in bed. She couldnt sleep. Gene lay next to her snoring quietly as she turned to face him. She sighed heavily thinking about the events of the previous evening hadn't been condusive to a good night's sleep. She was glad Molly had stayed at Phyllis overnight. At least she could delay the questions until lunchtime. At least then she may have thought up an excuse that wouldn't terrify the young girl. Molly had been overprotective of both her and Gene since she had recovered from her coma. Alex sighed again as she ran a hand over Gene's bare chest. He opened his eyes briefly before bringing Alex's hand to his lips kissing the fingers.

"Eh Bolls, whats wrong?" Alex smiled at his sleep slurred words

"Can't sleep" she sighed

"Think too much thats your problem...Like bloody Sam. He's the same" Gene wrapped an arm around his wife as she rested her head on his chest. His slow and steady heartbeat lulling her towards sleep.

"Told you, that psychotic arsehole isn't going to be seeing the outside of Wormwood Scrubs until our Molly got her own grandkids" Alex smiled. Molly was only just 12 years old. So if Gene was right they were hoping for at least a thirty year sentance. Alex decided she could live with that.

"Wasn't thinking about that" she sighed. Was 4am in the morning really the time to tell him? Would he be ok with it? They'd never really talked about things like this before they got married. And what would Molly say when she found out.

"Oh" Now Gene's interest had been raised. He opened both eyes as Alex closed hers. "Right, Bollykecks. I'm awake now. Spit it out"

"Gene" she took his free hand and rested it on her abdomen. "You wanted to know why I was so long in the bathroom? Well it's my own fault. I should have been more careful. I put it down to being stressed over the case. Over us fighting. God Gene I know we're not ready for this. I'm sorry" Alex knew she was beginning to babble. It had been a hell of a day and now she was adding to it.

"Alex. What the bleeding hell are you on about?" He was automatically worried. She never babbled like this, screamed and shouted. Kicked off certainly but never ever babbled. He couldn't help but worry as he ran a hand over her bruised and battered flesh.

"I'm late. Gene, I'm never _late"_ Alex wasn't sure she was making herself clear as she spoke. Gene tightened his arms around her.

"Eh?" He yawned as it suddenly dawned on him what she was suggesting "Christ on a bike! Are you?" Alex felt the tears spring to her eyes. The possibility of what she was about to say hadn't even occured to her when she was fighting with John on the wasteland behind the church. It was only when she was stood staring at her battered body in the toilets at the station that the thought ran through her mind.

"Yes" she whispered "I'm pregnant" Alex tensed as she waited for the screaming and shouting she knew would follow her statement. Instead she felt Gene's hand run over her nightshirt as he shifted in bed to face her.

"Pregnant?" He stared at her as she nodded.

"Bloody hell Bolls" he smiled as he pulled her to him.

"Yeah" Alex seemed incapable of saying anything else."I know we hadn't planned it, that we've not really been getting on recently. I know you're bound to be upset" she felt her eyes brim with tears as she spoke. Gene silenced her with a kiss, only pulling away only when the need for oxygen became too much. He was completely overwhelmed. In a matter of hours he'd gone from fearing he was going to be a widower to becomming a father.

"Upset Bolls? I think it's bloody amazing" he brushed away her tears before kissing her again.

**author's note - please let me know what you think. I may leave it there and go on to another story. Not too sure of this chapter - just wanted to see how the whole team would react after the arrest. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I still don't own them. Contains spoilers (ish) for episode 6**

**Riot**

Sunday had been quiet. Gene had wanted to tell Molly the moment she had arrived home but Alex had told him to wait. She needed to see the doctor, to check everything was ok after her run in with John. Gene agreed. He knew Molly was already suspicious that something was wrong. She was a bright kid after all. But so far they had explained the bruises as Alex arresting a violent suspect. Molly had assumed it was a woman and that Alex had given as good as she got. Gene didn't correct her assumption, although Alex had spent most of the day trying to convince Molly that violence was not the way to sort things out. Gene had found it quite endearing the way Molly had kept an eye on her Mum for the rest of the weekend. Smiling as he slipped in to bed with Alex he wondered exactly how overprotective his step daughter would be when she knew about the new baby. He made a mental note to make sure that Molly never felt pushed out the way he had as a kid when his half brother came along. He didn't think any kid should be made to feel second best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning saw the whole team brought together in the Squad room. Annie seemed calmer than she had in a long while. Sam was driving Ray and Chris nuts going over and over procedure. Alex couldn't help but smile as she sat at her desk watching them. She knew Chris looked up to both men. It was just a matter of who he would rather listen to. Sharon and Gene were yet to put in an appearance. It was Sharon's first day as an official CID officer. Gene had taken her to personnel to sort things out. It was then that the trouble started.

"Alex love? Where's the Guv?" Phyllis burst in to the Squad Room

"Personnel with Sharon" Alex watched as the older woman did her best not to look flustered.

"Oh yes, that's today. Right ok" She leant against Alex's desk as Alex began to worry.

"What's wrong Phyllis? What do you want Gene for?" Alex was aware that Sam and the others were now watching them with interest.

"Just had this through from the nick. There's a riot in the prison. The one where Layton is" She looked anywhere but at Alex. Alex felt herself freeze on the spot. That name hadn't been mentioned for months. She involuntarily ran a hand over the small scar on her forehead.

"Ok" Alex took the email from Phyllis' hand and read it quietly. Sam walked over to her.

"I'll ring him. Looks like Sharon is going to get one hell of an introduction to CID" he tapped Alex on her shoulder. She nodded quietly as Sam picked up the phone.

"Yeah poor cow" Ray joined in. "What do we know?"

"Not much" Phyllis folded her arms across her torso "Some idiot hit a prison guard. Then all hell let loose. This is a good nick. There's never been any trouble there before"

"Ok Phyllis. We'll sort it out. Don't worry. Sam, ring the Guv. Tell him I'm taking Ray with me. Chris, you get hold of the prison Govener. I want to get a list of inmates. Highlight any that has caused any trouble recently. I want a list of names for all the staff too. Can you cross reference the names of the inmates with any of the local gangs around here Phyllis?" Alex was busy trying to concentrate on the developing situation rather than her nerves and the newly acquired morning sickness.

"Ok Boss" Chris picked up the phone as she walked towards the door with Ray.

"Right" Sam announced to the remaining officers. "Annie, can you help set up an incident room? When we have heard more from Alex and Ray we can create a profile. Hello Keats" Sam turned as Jim Keats walked in the room.

"Inspector Tyler" he smirked as Sam watched him. "Trouble I see. Looks like the Captain has left the sinking ship." Sam was glad Alex and Ray had already left. He knew Alex found Keats creepy. It was a known fact he had tried to get between Alex and Gene on more than one occasion.

"What do you want?" Annie glared as she crossed the room towards her husband.

"The truth Mrs Tyler, the truth" Annie held the man's gaze. Sam knew that look. For a moment he pitied Keats.

"I think you'll find it's Detective Sargeant Annie Tyler" She smiled sweetly as she held his gaze. Keats was the first to look away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Ray arrived to chaos. The prison warders were running after in mates. The place was filled with smoke and noise as the sprinklers soaked the inmates and the officers trying to contain them. The confusion and noise disorientated Ray as he found himself separated from Alex. He could hear her shouting as she ended up in the jail while he was bundled outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right, Tyler!" Gene stormed in to the Squad Room. He prayed he had heard wrong. That Alex hadn't took it upon herself to go to the prison with Ray. He looked around the Squad Room hoping to find her sat at the desk or in the kitchen. When there was no sign of her he turned on Sam.

"Guv" Sam started.

"Where the bloody hell is she Tyler?" He fought to keep composure as the phone on his desk started ringing.

"Doing her job Guv" Annie joined in as she walked towards his office, someone had to answer his phone.

Gene knew that no one else knew she was pregnant. He also knew this was the prison that Layton was currently residing at. He cursed himself as he ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair.

"Ray and Viv went with her" Sam interjected as Chris re-entered the Squad Room. The phone suddenly stopped ringing as Annie answered. Her already pale complexion faded as she put the call on speaker phone.

"Guv?" Her eyes filled with tears. Gene knew exactly who was on the other end of the phone.

"DCI Hunt. It's been a while? How's the family? I would ask how the wife is, but then I already know" Layton's disembodied voice filtered through the Squad Room. Every member of the team fell silent as Gene walked towards his desk.

"You so much as touch a hair on her head and you don't get so much as a funeral. You hear me Layton? Touch her, there wont be anything left for them to bury"

Sam cursed as he closed his eyes. The only other sound in the room the dial tone where Layton had hung up.

**author's note ; thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter. This may end up being a lot longer than I intended now. Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Nope still not mine. I can but dream. See previous chapters**

**Showdown**

Alex watched as Layton ranted in front of her. She was terrified but there was no way that she could let Layton see that. She knew Ray would be by now but she had no idea where Viv was. That terrified her more than anything. The gun pointed at her face just served to make her angry, as had the call to the station. She could just picture the state Gene would be in by now. She held Layton's gaze as he walked around the Governor's office. The smoke and noise was still deafening as she glared at Layton. He was too calm.

"What do you want?" Alex was a trained police negotiator. She knew how to do this. Layton walked across to her. He kissed her cheek as she fought not to wretch. "Oh. What do I want? Do you really want to know?" his eyes ran over her body. She fought the nausea she was sure that didn't just come from the morning sickness.

"No one else can hear you Layton. If you want to get out of here alive you really need to tell me what you want" Her steady voice even impressed her.

"Gene Hunt destroyed. Not dead. Destroyed. You here with me, that'll do it. That's what I want" He held her face between his hands.

"Keeping you here Alex" his voice was low, almost soothing as he pushed her hair behind her ears. She was frozen to the spot. "Keeping you here will torture him, killing you. Well, that'll keep him in hell for a few years yet. Not to mention it'll be Gene that'll have to tell your kid you aint never coming home." He kissed her cheek again as Alex glared. She was going to die. There really was no getting through to him this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene threw the car around the corner as Chris, Sam and Annie held on for dear life. He had broken just about every motoring law there was. Slamming the breaks on outside the prison entrance, he was almost out of beloved car before it had completely stopped. Annie had only ever seen him in such a rage before. The day they had found Alex after Layton had shot her.

"RAY!" He yelled as he turned to see his DI hanging his head as he talked to a prison guard.

"Guv" Ray spoke quietly, the bruising around his eye becoming more apparent. He felt drowsy and nauseated as Gene stood in front of him.

"Shit Ray. What 'appened to you?" He noticed the cut across his cheek and the bruising around his eyes.

"I'm ok. Alex and Viv are still in there" he nodded towards the prison. Gene glared. Ray had obviously been on the receiving end of a severe beating.

"Look, never mind that Layton is in there. If they know Viv and Alex are police then they are dead. We have to get them out of there." Annie walked towards Ray as he rested his head against the brick wall. Gene nodded.

"Sharon luv, take Ray to the hospital" Ray shook his head and immediately regretted it. He didn't want to leave his friends.

"Yes Guv" she rested a hand on Ray's upper arm. "C'mon Ray. We got to get you sorted out. You can't help if you're bleeding on everything" Ray looked at her as she smiled up at him. "It won't take long" Ray was exhausted, he let Sharon lead him away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked away from the prison officer he had been talking to. He could see Gene was trying not to explode. Annie looked up and cursed as Sam walked towards her.

"The warden said that there were three men that started the riot. None of them were known for trouble" He ran a hand over his eyes as Gene approached them.

"Right. Who are the ringleaders then?" Gene needed to focus on something before he went mad.

"Danny Smith, Lee Everson and Luke Roberts. All in for petty crimes. All serving short sentences. None in Layton's league at all." Sam watched as Gene glared.

"Danny Smith - 22 getaway driver in the jewellery shop raid last year. Bloody hell" Gene walked towards the Prison Governor as Sam looked on.

"What Guv?" Annie had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"Danny Smith is Viv's nephew. His sister's kid." Gene didn't even look over his shoulder as Keats approached. "Oh bloody marvellous" Gene glared as Keats walked towards him. Shouting Keats was barely audible over the noise and confusion still emanating from the prison.

"Gene" Keats approached Chris looked at the expression on Gene's face before deciding to make himself scarce. Annie and Sam seemed to be the safer option. Gene continued to glare at Keats.

"Jimbo" he raised his head glaring at the smaller man.

"You seem to have a problem here." Keats smirked

"Yeah, about 5ft 7 with piddling little glasses. Look whatever you think is going on I am running this operation. Not you Keats, so go and crawl back under whatever stone you are calling 'ome these days!" Gene turned on his heel and began walking back to Sam.

"You're loosing it Gene! Anything happens to Viv and Alex in there and do you think your team will back you then!?" Keats laughed as Gene stopped in his tracks.

"MY TEAM MY PROBLEM" he walked back towards Keats stopping just inches away from him. "Listen to me, and make sure you really are listening. Alex is a trained police negotiator and a bloody outstanding copper. She'll be in there working now; Viv is a bloody good copper and will be trying to get out as best he can. Now I guarantee you that if all this goes tits up I will personally hand in my badge. I will personally walk away from all this sodding crap. You won't have to bleeding gloat. But I do not intend to be going 'ome tonight to my Molly without her mother with me. So get out of my way and let me do my job." Keats visibly paled under Gene's scrutiny as Annie called over to Gene.

"Guv! Alex is on the phone"

**author's note. In case you were wondering I love Gene and I don't like Keats! Let me know what you think of this. I'll probably update midweek. Am aiming for about 4 - 5 more chapters. Thank you for all the reviews so far x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : See previous**

**The Call**

"Guv, Alex is on the phone" Annie took in the glare Keats shot her way as Gene nodded once before following her.

"Excuse me Jimbo. I have more important people to talk to" Gene spat over his shoulder as he walked towards the mobile unit that was serving as a communication room. He stepped inside the large surveillance van as he realised Chris had managed to get the CCTV footage from inside the prison rerouted through to them. He could see Alex. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she at least looked ok. Annie pressed the button to put the call on to speaker phone.

"Alex" Gene spoke in to the phone as he briefly closed his eyes. From that moment on his gaze was trained solely on the CCTV footage in front of him.

"My name is Detective Inspector Alexandra Hunt. I am an officer of the Metropolitan Police Service, stationed at Fenchurch East Police Station. This is a prepared statement that I am being asked to read." She paused as she fought to keep her voice steady. Layton sat directly in front of her as she screwed the piece of paper in her hands in to a small ball.

"Go ahead Alex" Gene tried to hide the nerves in his voice.

"No" Alex shook her head as Layton stood up "I wont be a party to this." Layton stared at her in disbelief.

"Read it" he pointed the gun directly at her "Read what I told you to read". Layton was genuinely shocked by the disobedience.

"I said no. I will not read it. I'm sick of this. You said you are going to kill me anyway, so why should I read it? Last time you shot me I ended up in a coma. Well people in comas seem to be able to dream. I know I did. Even in those dreams I was with Gene. Different time, but we were still together. You don't get to separate us. Even in my subconscious we're strong. Too strong for the likes of scum like you and Keats to break up. I dreamt of all my friends, the people I love. Not once were you there. Even though you put me in the coma you mean that little to me." Alex was on her feet merely inches from Layton. Gene could see the whole exchange on the CCTV in front of him.

"READ IT!!" Layton screamed in her face as the gun waved dangerously in the air.

"No. You are going to kill me anyway. Why should I?" Alex knew she sounded a lot stronger than she felt. She held his gaze breathing heavily knowing that Gene and the rest of the team could see and hear everything that was being said. It seemed that thought occurred to Layton too as he raised his gun and shot the CCTV camera in the office.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The gunshot reverberated around the small surveillance van as Gene stormed out the room. The shock was palpable. Annie stared after him as Chris began pressing buttons.

"Gene!" Sam yelled as he walked after his friend and boss.

"That scum bag is going to kill her Sam" He stormed towards the prison entrance as Sam was finally able to catch up with him.

"Calm down. You are no good to her or Viv in this state" Sam knew Gene had lost past the point where he could see reason.

"Calm down? Now, tell me Ethel. Would you calm down if it were your Annie in there? No thought not so don't give me all that psychobollocks." He leant towards Sam menacingly.

"Danny Smith is Viv James' nephew. I think if we find young Danny we may find our Viv. To do that I need to be in there looking." Gene watched as realisation dawned on Sam.

"No Gene. You said it yourself Viv is a good copper" Sam didn't like where Gene was heading with this.

"Yeah and he's a good uncle." Gene ran a hand over his eyes. "Look that gun got in there somehow. I don't want to think about it but I need to get both of them out." Sam nodded as Gene looked past him. Annie was talking to an officer from CO19 while Keats walked passed her towards them.

"Oh for the love of God, keep that twerp away from me today Sam." He glared at Keats as the smaller man approached them. The late afternoon sun casting shadows around the prison yard. The gloom seemed to match Gene's mood.

"CO 19 want to storm in there" Gene continued to glare as Sam made a point of standing in front of Gene.

"Jim, do us all a favour eh?" Sam spread his hands in a bid to placate the DCI. "Just let us do our jobs without the extra aggro. Keep this unhealthy obsession you have for destroying Fenchurch CID until another day" Sam watched as Gene glared at both men.

"Now, Gentlemen. If you are quite finished" Gene clapped his hands together "I believe it's rude to keep a lady waiting" Sam smirked, knowing Gene was going to do exactly what he wanted without any encouragement from him.

"Right, Sam tell CO19 to get their bloody arses in gear and get in there" Gene walked through the open side door to the prison as the noise and heat hit him. Sam, Annie and Chris were seconds behind him leaving a bewildered Keats stood on the pavement.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Viv woke to find himself staring at the ceiling. The acrid smell of smoke hit him as he pushed himself up in to a sitting position. He coughed as he realised the smoke was nearer than could be healthy. The visibility was low as he stumbled out in to the main body of the prison.

"Uncle Viv" Danny was running across to him through the socialisation area of the prison. "You ok?" The younger man could see the blood stains on his t shirt. Viv winced as he nodded.

"I will be. Danny, what have you done?" He stared at the young boy. He'd known Danny all his life but right now he looked and felt like a stranger.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Uncle Viv" Viv watched as the young boy fought the tears back. He held his ribs as another coughing fit over took him.

"You should be sorry. You getting in trouble nearly broke our Treena's heart. Now this" Viv shook his head.

"I can't deal with this now boy" Viv pushed himself away from the wall. "I have to get to my friends. Ray and Alex are in here. You know Alex? The copper that stood up for you at the trial" He glared at Danny as the young boy fought to make himself heard over the noise.

"Yeah. Look. I think Ray got out. Alex well, she's the only woman in here isn't she? Well I heard a woman's voice from the govener's office. We could try there." Danny pulled his uncle's arms ready to lead the way. To put himself in danger to help his uncle's friend.

**author's note - more soon thanks for the reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer Still not mine.**

**Fire and Brimstone**

Ray insisted that Sharon took him straight back to the Prison. He felt guilty that Alex and Viv were still in the Prison. Sharon had really wanted to take him home, or at least call Mia to take him home. But Ray was determined. As Sharon drove through the streets of Fenchurch she could feel the sense of dread growing in her stomach. She knew the riot squad were at the prison. She also knew Keats was there and was likely to be winding up the Guv.

Xxxxxxxxx

Danny continued to lead Viv through the prison as the fighting and noise seemed to reverberate off the walls. Viv held his ribs as he followed his young nephew through the chaos that surrounded them; he hoped the Guv and the others had an idea of what was going on. He had an awful feeling that their 'posh, goby' DI was actually in a lot of trouble. Viv sighed, knowing Alex she probably didn't even know how much trouble she was in. Viv couldn't help bout wonder if Danny was leading him in to more of the same trouble he'd encountered when he had first arrived at the prison. Rolling his eyes he followed the younger man, hoping that he could trust him this time.

Xxxxxxxx

Alex felt sick as Layton walked around her. She was still determined not to do anything Layton asked her to. She had to focus on getting out of the prison, away from Layton and back to Gene and Molly. Staring directly at him Alex pulled herself up to her full height. She glared at him in the same was she glared at Keats when he had tried to split her and Gene up. The level of hate she felt at that moment was unrivalled by anything she had experienced before. Layton smirked as he waved the gun in the air.

"Alex, Alex" Layton shook his head "Do you really think Gene is going to run in here to save you" Alex narrowed her eyes as Layton smirked.

"Actually no I don't think Gene or any of the others are going to rush in here. I know none of them are so stupid as to give you what you want." Alex turned her head slightly as Layton ran a finger along the side of her face.

"I dunno about that Alex" he smirked as he crossed to the desk in the office. "They can't see us anymore. Gene has no idea what could be going on in here. You could already be dead for all he knows!" Layton began ranting as Alex crossed to the door of the office. The heat and noise from the rest of the prison continued to flare outside the room. The atmosphere was almost oppressive. Alex glanced out of the office, wondering if she could just walk out of the room. Layton still had the gun and still seemed determined to kill her, so what did she have to loose? Alex thought as Layton continued ranting and raving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene stormed through the prison with Annie and Sam alongside him. He was livid, Viv and Alex were somewhere in the prison but he had no idea where they could be. The thought of Alex in the same room as Layton made Gene feel sick. He was determined to find her but was worried about the state she could be in when he got there. All the time he stormed through the prison Gene was silently praying that he'd catch sight of her and Viv as he went. Annie was just as livid. The carnage around them making her feel sick. She blocked a punch from an inmate that she didn't believe was meant for her as Sam kept his hand on her back. There was no way he was letting Annie out his sight. Sam was worried about Gene; it had only been two days since Alex had been attacked by the serial killer, now they had to get her away from Layton. Annie really believed she was dead this time. After all surviving the gunshot wound had been a minor miracle. Annie really didn't think the odds were stacked in their favour this time. The thought of Molly at home oblivious to what was going on brought tears to her eyes as she pushed through the smoke and chaos around them.

Gene punched the man that ran in front of Annie wielding what appeared to be a chair leg. Annie ducked as she pointed towards the Governor's office.

"Guv. Up there. Look" She tried to make herself heard over the noise. Gene grunted as he followed her gaze.

"Right, that's it" He stormed towards the open doorway. He still couldn't see Viv or Alex but the unmistakable frame of Layton was clearly framed by the doorway. Gene glared as Sam saw what both Annie and Gene had spotted moments before hand.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle Viv!" Danny shouted to make himself heard above the noise. Viv nodded that be had heard his nephew. The wound in his head and the pain in his ribs forced him to be slower than his younger fitter nephew. Danny pointed up towards the Governor's office.

"Reckon your mate Alex is up there. One of the boys said he heard a bird in here. Didn't believe him, but reckon it could be her". Viv nodded again.

"Yeah it probably was" He gripped his side as Danny began to look worried.

"Don't worry about me boy. Get yourself safe." Viv smiled as Danny shook his head.

"Yeah, loads of safe places in 'ere aint there Uncle Viv" he smiled as he made his way towards the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene walked on ahead of Sam and Annie shouting over his shoulder. Sam had to strain to hear what was being yelled in his direction.

"Sam, get Annie out of 'ere. Am going to reacquaint myself with Layton. Or should I say reacquaint his face with my boot." He stormed off as Sam shrugged his shoulders; he knew that whenever Alex was in trouble Gene lost the ability to think rationally. He always went head long after her, whatever the danger.

"Gene" Sam started as Gene spun round, almost knocking him over.

"Tyler, Alex is up there. I'm not letting that scrawny little waste of skin touch her." He turned and marched up towards the office as the chaos began to be brought under control by various members of the riot squad and CO19. Sam rested his head in his hands for a moment as the gunshots began to reverberate around the prison. It was only when Sam saw how pale Annie had got that Sam realised the first few shots had come from the Governor's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray stood with Sharon in the entrance to the prison, watching various prisoners being brought out of the prison on stretchers. The paramedics were working their hardest to get everyone to a place where they could be treated. Ray ran a hand over his face as Sharon stared in to the open prison waiting for Chris or one of the others to emerge. It was Ray who broke the silence when the final shot rang out.

"Shit" Ray closed his eyes and waited.

**author's note. Not very happy with this, will update more soon. Let me know what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Tragic Consequences?**

Danny led Viv through the prison towards the Governor's office. He was certain he had heard a woman's voice coming from that direction. Viv was slower than usual. He felt dizzy and sick as he held his ribs. He knew he would need a trip to the hospital but at the moment he was desperate to find his colleagues before he got out of there. He heard Danny call to him to keep up as the chaos continued to radiate around him. Danny was almost twenty years younger than him. Keeping up was difficult enough at the best of times, never mind when he had a head wound, concussion and broken ribs. As they approached the office he could see the scrawny frame of Arthur Layton in the door way of the office. Disgust was the first emotion he felt as he knew on gut instinct that Alex was in there. Danny nodded towards the office.

"That your mate I can hear? It's got to be her Uncle Viv, she was the only bird in here when everything kicked off" Danny grinned as he approached the office. Viv nodded, the younger man was right. Alex had been the only female officer on site as they arrived. He knew it would be just like her to walk head first in to trouble. He nodded at Danny as he waved the younger man in front of him to keep going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex knew Layton was becoming agitated as she watched him pace the room. Silently she prayed that Gene would have the sense to stay out of the prison but she seriously doubted it. She glanced briefly at Layton as she wondered whether she could make her way out of the office before he realised and shot her again. She cautiously stepped backwards aware that Layton seemed to be headed for the desk. She almost screamed when the office door swung open.

"Alex!" Danny smiled as Layton spun on his heal, shooting the young man directly in the chest. The younger man fell to the floor as Alex screamed. Viv was moments behind his nephew as blood splattered the walls and oozed out of the young convict's chest. A sudden look of shock and fear crossed Danny's face as he fell to the floor. Alex was on her knees in seconds, cradling the young man's torso in her arms as his head lolled dangerously against her shoulder.

"Danny" Alex ignored Layton's taunting as Viv crossed the room, falling to his knees next to her.

"No. God please no" Viv whispered as Alex held her hand over the wound on his chest.

"We have to keep pressure on the wound. We have to stop the bleeding" Alex looked straight at Danny "And you have to fight, you have to stay awake Danny. C'mon Danny!" The tears were almost audible as Danny closed his eyes.

"Danny!" Alex cried as she cradled the young man. Viv was in shock, the nausea began to overwhelm him as Layton stood in the doorway of the office gloating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a split second Sam stood in shock as the gun shot was heard over the noise and chaos around him. The riot squad were now in full flow controlling the riot as Gene swore under his breath. He was a few steps ahead of Sam and the others as he quickened his pace to get to the office.

"GENE!" Sam shouted as Gene squared his shoulders and almost ran in the direction of the Governer's office. All he knew, all he could think about was getting Alex away from the clutches of Arthur Layton. Sam glanced briefly at Annie. He knew she had no intention of leaving the prison without any members of her team. He looked behind him to where Chris seemed to be struggling with a smaller man who was trying to use his head as target practice.

"Annie" Sam shouted over the noise to make himself heard "Get Chris out of here before we have to get him in to A+E" He nodded across the prison hoping that Annie would do as he asked. Her head spun round to where Chris was stood. Her brown curls bouncing round her head as she turned.

"Chris! What are you doing?" She spotted the blood running down his face from a cut just above his nose. She walked away from Sam and took Chris by the elbow, leading him away from the centre of the chaos as Sam sprinted after Gene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layton stood in the door way with his back to the main prison. He was laughing to himself as he carried on watching the scene before him. Viv coughed violently as he tried to help Alex stop the bleeding from Danny's chest. Danny was lying still in Alex's arms. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to press on the wound.

"Open your eyes Danny" Viv held his hand over Alex's as if hoping the extra pressure would help seal the wound. The tears were running freely along his face as Alex shouted at Layton once more.

"Can't you see what you've done? We need an ambulance. He has to get to hospital!" Her voice remained steady but inside she was shaking like a leaf. She felt sick. The boy in her arms was only ten years older than her daughter. Glaring at Layton she narrowed her eyes.

"Layton, let him go. You never wanted Danny and Viv. Just me remember. Let Danny go" Layton took a step towards them as Alex became aware at how pale and cold the young man had become in her arms. The rise and fall of his chest becoming less and less frequent. Alex knew that without medical help he would slowly slip away despite her and Viv's efforts. He needed to be in hospital quickly. Layton looked as if he was appraising the trio on the floor.

"He needs to go to hospital Alex" He nodded towards the boy in her arms.

"Yes!" Alex looked back at Layton. "Yes ring an ambulance"

Layton tipped his head to one side. "No" he smiled before laughing as if it was the best joke he had ever heard. Viv dropped his head as he saw the lifeblood drain from his nephew. Alex brushed away an angry tear as she spotted Danny had stopped breathing.

"CPR Viv" She rested the young man's body on the floor as she started chest compressions. "Help me, C'mon Viv" He blinked as he began helping. He knew it would be futile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene crossed the prison in a matter of minutes. He was convinced Alex was dead. The gunshots he had heard had been followed by a scream and then silence. He was more scared than he had ever been in his life. Even as a small boy he had never been as scared as he was in the moments it took him to reach the office. Sam was hot on his heels as he paused.

"Look, Ethel" He addressed Sam who was now at his side. "I don't care what you come up with but use some of that psychiatry bollocks to keep that piece of scum talking." Sam resisted the urge to correct him. It wasn't the time. "I'll get Bolly out of there and then you nick the scrawny arsed little scrote. Do I make meself clear" His Mancunian accent now plainer than ever since they had left the North. Sam nodded once.

"Crystal Guv. Crystal" He looked passed Gene towards the office.

Gene stepped forward, slamming his palms in to the office door his brute strength almost knocking it off his hinges. It reverberated as a laughing Layton became quiet. Gene waited. He could see nothing but Viv's lower legs behind him. All the while he could hear Alex counting as she carried out chest compressions.

"One and two and three" she carried on as Layton paled at the sight of Gene and Sam in front of him.

"Remember me? Right. Good." Gene reached out and grabbed the scrawnier man by the collar before turning and dropping him in front of Sam.

"DI Tyler, put the rubbish out" Gene turned back as Sam began hand cuffing Layton. The sight in front of him was enough to knock all the bravado and bolshiness out of his guts. Staring he knew if Sam didn't get Layton away from him it wouldn't only be Layton on trial for murder in the near future.

"Sam! Medics now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note : Last chapter up soon. Thanks for the reviews xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Still not mine**

**Repercussions**

Gene had wanted to commit murder. Every cell in his body screamed at him to pulverise Arthur Layton. It was natural he wanted to protect his wife and friends he mused, especially from scum like Layton. He glared as Sam pulled Layton away from the office. The scrawny man still laughing as Ray appeared as if from no where to help Sam remove him. Gene closed his eyes briefly as he fought the urge to punch the scrawny man who was clearly insane. As he returned his gaze to Alex and Viv who were still trying to resuscitate Danny. Even Gene could see it was futile. But then he'd thought that when Sharon had been stabbed a few years before. Only Alex had refused to give up on the girl. He shook his head at the memory. His Bolly didn't give up easily.

"Medics are on the way. Viv, you go and find them. Tell them where we are" His voice was low, softer than usual as he locked eyes with the desk sergeant. Viv glared. He was not leaving his nephew. Gene glared as moments later two paramedics appeared pulling Alex away so they could assess and treat Danny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are they?" Sharon was worried sick. It had been almost an hour since she had returned to the prison with Ray. The April sunshine was now turning to dusk as she was beginning to seriously question her choice to join CID.

"I dunno" Ray sighed. He had helped Sam get Layton across to the police van. He was being taken to another prison as they stood there waiting for the paramedics to bring their patient out of the prison. Ray really wished he hadn't stopped smoking. The prison riot had been brought under control fairly quickly; a number of inmates had minor injuries. So far there had been no fatalities. Sharon folded her arms over her denim jacket.

"I'm going to ring Phyllis, let her know what's happening" She tried to sound strong but Ray knew the baby of the team was as worried as he was.

"Yeah you do that. See how many stitches Chris needed in that bloody great nose of his" He shook his head and smiled. He was glad Annie had taken him to A&E to get sorted out. Sam had gone to deal with Keats who was still causing problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later Ray was still stood leaning against his boss' beloved red Austin Martin. There had been no sign of any movement from inside the prison. Ray had decided he'd give it another two minutes then he would radio the Guv. It was then he spotted the two paramedics bring a body bag on a stretcher out of the open prison doors. He felt the blood rush from his face. He had no idea who was being carried to the ambulance in the body bag, he felt sick at the thought it was one of his team, one of his friends. Sharon gasped as Ray rested a hand on her arm. He knew if he looked at her his eyes would mirror the fear and pain in hers.

It was then she smiled as she spotted Viv walk behind the paramedics. He seemed to be a daze as Ray ran towards him.

"Viv!" He clapped the other man on the arm "You ok? What happened?" Viv stared in to space as Ray spoke.

"He was only trying to put things right. To make amends" Viv's voice was heavy with tears as Ray continued to feel confused. It was the sound of Gene's voice that clarified things for him.

"Raymundo, what the 'ell you still doing 'ere?" The fight seemed to have left him. He watched as Ray stood open mouthed.

"Well good job you still are" He had one arm around Alex who seemed quieter than usual. Ray was worried, physically she looked ok but there was something about her that suggested something had changed.

"Yeah Guv" Ray looked from Gene to Alex.

"Sharon luv, get Viv 'ome for me." Sharon nodded as Viv let himself be led away from the ambulance as the paramedic closed the back doors.

"Ray, you get on to Sam at the other prison. Tell him to add murder to Layton's charge sheet. The boy may have been a bit of an 'andful but he died a bloody hero today." He looked at Viv as he spoke.

"Danny?" Ray sighed as Sharon held a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah now c'mon. Me and Bolls are going back to the nick" He led Alex away to the car as Ray and Sharon set about doing the jobs Gene had asked them to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene had to return to Fenchurch East Police Station. What he really wanted to do was take Alex home or to the hospital. She'd been so quiet that he was certain more had gone on in that office than he had been told. But then a young man had died in her arms. He supposed that would make even the toughest person a little introspective.

"You ok?" He spoke so quietly he was sure only Alex could hear him.

"Umm" She nodded as she leant against her desk. Gene walked to his office. He had to deal with a few little bits of paperwork before he could leave for the night. Alex stayed in the outer office, she couldn't help but wonder if she had done something different would Danny still be alive? She rested her head on her hands as she fought the urge to cry. She was completely unaware that Gene was watching her through the window of his office. His heart breaking as hers seemed to shatter in front of him. Gene couldn't stand to watch her any longer. If Keats was so determined to get his precious paperwork he could come and get it himself. He logged the computer off before walking out of the office towards Alex.

"Bolls?" He was stood directly in front of her, but she didn't seem to notice

"He was 22" She was staring at some indeterminate point on Chris' desk. Gene sighed as he moved to stand directly in front of her.

"Yeah I know. Died a bloody hero as far as I'm concerned. I had an email from Viv. He's not coming back." Gene sighed again. It wasn't often the Manc Lion didn't know what to do. This was one of those rare occasions.

"I see" Alex finally glanced up at him.

"I'll give him a few days, go round before the funeral see if I can get him to think again" He touched Alex's upper arms as she pushed herself from the desk. She glared at her hands. She was mere inches away from Gene.

"I can still see the blood. On my hands. I can still see Danny's blood" Gene frowned. There was nothing on her hands. Gene clasped them both in his own considerably larger ones.

"Alex, don't do this" His voice was a low murmur as he spoke. He was pleased that the rest of the team had gone home. He had even been pleased to see Mia when she had collected Ray earlier.

"I close my eyes and I see the blood" Alex closed her eyes trying to hide the tears as Gene pulled her in to his arms.

"It's ok now, its ok" He kissed the top of her head as she cried quietly. Gene brought her hand to his lips, kissed the palm and replaced it on his chest.

"Gene" Alex finally spoke.

"Yeah Bolls?" Gene pulled back slightly as Alex looked up at him.

"Viv wont come back. If I were him I don't think I could" Gene nodded as she spoke. He hoped she was wrong. If anyone was to leave he prayed it would be Keats. That man he wouldn't miss. As if thinking about him had caused him to appear Keats walked in to CID. Alex immediately pulled back from Gene.

"Ah, Gene" Keats walked up to where he was stood with Alex. She glared as she wiped a tear away from her eyes. Gene pulled himself up to his full height, emphasing how much taller he was than Keats.

"Jimbo, even for you the level of annoyance has just reached a new record" Gene was exhausted he didn't need Keats appearing now.

"How are you Alex?" Keats ignored Gene. Alex remained silent. She didn't trust herself to answer. Leaning back on her desk she narrowed her eyes at the DCI.

"What do you want Keats?" Gene stepped a little closer to the smaller man.

"Layton" Gene glared "Won't stand trial for murdering Danny Smith just yet"

"Oh and why is that Jimbo? Christ on a bike, tell me you haven't lost him?" Gene wanted to throttle Keats. But that was the normal response Keats caused. The darkened CID room made the whole exchange look a little more menacing than usual.

"No, he's in hospital. His mental health is in question" Keats smirked. Alex had finally had enough. She'd profiled Layton herself. They had always known he was a sociopath. Pushing herself up from her desk she took Gene's hand.

"If you don't mind Jim. This can wait, my husband and I are going home" Gene smiled as she spoke.

"You heard the lady Jimbo" Gene squeezed Alex's hand before leading her out of the room.

**authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like the ending. May write more ashes/LOM fic in the near future. Let me know what you think x**


End file.
